Explorin’ Sexuality Thang
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: A yaoi about two of the backround characters in Static Shock. They're from Wade's crew. Clear decides to explore his own sexality with Hinder.


Psycho Chan's Note: We are dedicated to Static Shock. Very much so…so much that I've memorized the first six episodes and we have like seven single subject notebooks, five three subject notebooks and four five subject notebooks totally dedicated to Static Shock fan fiction…my love and I are proud to admit that we love this show…even if one of us are seventeen and the other is nineteen…man we're pathetic…at least we have each other. But this story is about two characters from the first episode. They are both from Wade's crew to be perfectly honest. Twitter Chan liked the guy who said word and I liked the guy who looks all mellow and probably stoned. First I'll explain them a bit.

Clear: He's the guy who says 'word'. We know he's got Asian background. He's got black hair and green eyes, wears blue jeans, a white wife beater and wears a purple bandana rolled in his hair. He has the power of invisibility, thus his name. Which sadly took me about an hour to come up with. Man did Twitter Chan laugh at me. Said she could have thought of that…hey…then why the hell didn't she!?

Hinder: He is another African American who, as I said, looks stoned. He wears a gold chain, a red hat worn backwards, blue jeans and a black wife beater. Hinder can freeze time around him. He can move freely, but if he wonders too far time starts up again. I was a little more clever with this name and only took me twenty minutes. I suck at names…

Explorin' Sexuality Thang

Wondering around unseen, like he usually does since he got his powers, Clear finds himself bored. Nothing has really happened since the fall of Wade's gang. To be honest, nobody really knows what happened to their leader. Rumors say he had died from breathing in too much of the gas, like some unfortunate teens that night had passed. While others say that he was carted off to jail only to be killed behind bars. Either way, Wade was gone and his crew soon left. All except Hinder and himself. The two had stayed friends, having no home to return to. The two actually live together, an apartment they both pitch in for.

In the other room, a man of dark skin sits on the kitchen counter, boredom written all over his face. In his spacing out state, the man attempts to drink water, but wasn't paying much attention. Hinder ended up spilling water all over himself. "Man…not chillin' man…totally not chillin'…" Irritated by his stupidity, Hinder pulls off his black top, just about the same time Clear walks in unnoticed.

The other man stops in his tracks, staring at his friend. _He's hot…wait…that ain't right…_unseen eyes trace the wet skin of the other man, feeling a bit unsettled by his first thought. The second wasn't really any better. _W-wait, do..do I…but I ain't gay…at least…I don't think I am…_

Wringing out the water carelessly to the floor, Hinder sighs. "I'm almost as talented as Clear…spilling water on myself…"

_Hey…_The Asian man frowns, unamused. Then another thought sinks in. Actually, it was more of an idea than a thought. _Okay, I'll just sneak up and touch him…and if I like it…I'm gay…Word? Word._ Sneaking up to the other man, Clear simply reaches out and touches the drying chest of Hinder.

"What the hell?" The confused man stands up an impulse, startling Clear, who makes a small gasp. "Clear? Is that you man?"

_Sh-shoot…I liked it…_Quickly backing away, Clear feels his face burning in embarrassment of being caught. "Uh…word up homie…"

"What are you doin'?"

"Uh…nothin'"

Hinder pauses, listening. "Why you invisible dude? Sneakin' 'round again?"

"Course…" The two stand in silence, only one visible. _Man…why'd I have'ta like it? Dang…I'm gay…_

"Where are ya man?" Hinder blindly searches, reaching out into the air.

"Right here." Making sure his face isn't entirely warm, Clear makes himself visible again, attempting not to stare at Hinder's chest.

Blue eyes make an observation. "What's up wit yo face man?" Hinder tilts his head curiously.

The red face gains more crimson. "N-nothin'"

Then it hits him. "You're blushin' dude."

With no real defense, Clear's body fades again. "A-am not."

"Hey…"

"…what?"

"Reappear."

Reluctantly, Clear reappears, still blushing.

"Were you feelin' me up?"

Looking away, Clear speaks softly. "Word…"

"Why?" That fact really didn't bother the mocha skinned man.

"I…think I'm gay."

"Cool." Hinder says crisply. "How'd you figure dat out?"

"I came in here and thought you looked…hot." Timidly, the light skinned boy looks at the other man.

"Really?" Hinder's ocean blue eyes light up. He was interested.

"Yeah…"

"That's pretty wicked man." Hinder replies through a grin.

"You think so?" Clear was relieved to hear that.

"Sure. I dig that whole sexual exploration thang. It's fun."

Curious, Clear mans up to a sudden desire. "Wanna help me explore more?"

With a chuckle, the larger man sluggishly walks to the confused man. "Word." He leans down, taking Clear's lips.

"That's my word homie" is heard through the kiss.

"Dat's why I said it fool" Hinder continues kissing, loving how his friend returns it.

_Don't steal my word._

It is Hinder who picks up the pace, sliding his hands around a small waist to rub over the white material on Clear's back. Just like everything else he does, he kisses the other man rather lazily.

_This isn't too different than with a girl…yet…_

Gaining confident about kissing another man, Clear wraps his arms around Hinder's waist, slipping his tongue into his mouth.

_The goatee thing is different but it's not bad…_

Shivering, Hinder returns the french, sliding his tongue against Clear's. He enjoys feeling small hands feel his tummy and sides.

_He feels really nice actually…_

Pulling away, Clear moves his lips to the dark skin on Hinder's neck. There is a small moan underneath his lips, causing him to blush.

_Just…do what I'd do wit a chick…_

Thinking to himself, Clear continues his exploring, rubbing the other man's lower back as he grinds their bodies lightly. Hinder grasps onto the counter he is sitting on as he is fondled, anther moan escaping from him.

_He sounds nice too…man…_

Hinder returns the grind, sending sparks through out both bodies. Then Clear thinks again as he unbuttons the man's jeans.

_Guess if I wanna find out if I'm gay I should check out the dude parts too…_

Watching the other man thinking to himself, Hinder waits patiently for that seed of doubt in his friend's mind grow or be stomped out. That seed sprouts as Clear rubs area above the mocha skinned teen, deciding to take it slow. Clear dips his bronze hand into the blue jeans on his apparently bisexual friend, his fingertips brushing the base of his cock.

"Ahh~"

Grasping the hot arousal, the Asian massages the skin, kissing the dark chest before him. A shuddered groan is heard above him. And more followed as Clear pumps the man quickly, nipping his collar bone. He is grabbed roughly by the darker man as he arches into the touch, squirming under him. "Clear~"

_Okay…I'm almost positive that I'm gay because no straight man would be enjoying this as much as I am…_

As he grip on his length tightened, Hinder comes with a loud groan of release.

_Okay…I'm so gay…_

The smaller man removes Hinder's remaining clothes, then unbuckles his own pants. The relaxed man pulls Clear close, kissing him hard, actually putting energy into it this time. He wraps his arms around the nervous friend as Clear gets into position. Gathering everything he has, Clear pushes into the other man.

"Nnn…" Hinder lets out a cry of pain as he is pushed into. The other man is just surprised that a man could be this tight. Once he is fully buried inside the other man, Clear lets out a shuddered moan. "Mmmmnn~" Hinder lets out a moan at the warmth shared between the two.

With a low moan, Clear thrusts quickly into the dark heat of Hinder. His back is clawed at hastily, not stopping his hard thrusting. Then the body in his grasp starts to wiggle. "Oh god~"

"Clear!" The lazy man thrusts his hips against Clear's body, slamming more of that length into him.

"AH! Hinder!" The man new to this field orgasms, pounding uncontrollably into the other man. He feels the mocha skinned man orgasm as well, raking his short nails down his back. "Hinder~ I-I can't hold on-AH-much longer~"

"I cant~ either!" is panted out. "AH!" The man orgasms, coming as he hits his high.

Feeling the muscles tighten around him again, Clear shares that orgasm, coming deep within the other body. Hinder arches at the feeling, which never seems to get old.

With a low shudder, Clear slows to a stop, both panting hard.

It is Hinder who catches his breath first. "Wow."

Still panting, Clear blushes. "Word." The other man chuckles. "Okay homie. I'm definitely gay." Clear says with a smile. There were plenty of broads to find. There was something about Hinder…something that would take time to define.


End file.
